


Three on a Bed

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Reasonable Doubts
Genre: Bisexuality, Light Angst, Multi, PWP, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, brief mention canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicky finds himself wondering how he got here.  In bed with his deaf boss and her interpreter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three on a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I have chosen to type Tess's "speech" with quotes. Partly because Marlee sometimes spoke on the show while signing and other times she spoke without signing at all.

Dicky Cobb lay back on his bed, gasping. He felt the two hot, sweaty bodies on either side of him and could not help but wonder how this had happened. Not that he was complaining, mind. These sort of things were the stuff Penthouse letters were made of. He had never expected this. 

He turned one way and signed, “you okay?”

Tess Kaufman signed back, as she spoke. “Fine.”

He switched the other direction and looked at the man there. “Ben?”

The blond nodded. “I’m good.” He signed as he spoke, mostly out of habit, partly so their other bedmate would understand. A bit futile when Dicky noticed that Tess was trying to smooth her hair out of her eyes. He grinned as he remembered how energetic things had gotten there for a bit. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

He signed as he spoke. “Nothing. Just thinking.”

Tess cuddled in close, then reached across him to snare Ben’s arm. She pulled it around Dicky, maneuvering so Ben’s hand was on her hip. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

He fake laughed for her. He tucked her in close, then used his other arm to pull Ben in as well. “How about you, Blondie?”

“Must you call me that?”

“It would be weird if I called you ‘red’.”

Ben shook his head but he was smiling. Dicky mentally chalked up a point in the win column. Both Tess and Ben were too serious for their own good. So whenever he could make either of them laugh or amuse them he felt proud of himself. 

He still couldn’t believe that this had happened. He’d grown so close to Tess over their association. Ben was a friend too but not as dear to him. Until the day Tess’s interpreter had seemed down. 

It had been in the cafeteria. Dicky had come in search of Tess and found Ben sitting by himself, picking at a sandwich. “Hey, Ben. Tess around?”

“She’s in her office with Bruce.”

“Ah.” Dicky knew that Tess often didn’t want Ben to translate when she spoke to Bruce. He was about to go find her when he noticed the man’s downcast expression. “You all right?”

Ben shrugged. “My girlfriend and I broke up last night.”

Dicky sat down. “Oh man, I’m sorry.”

“She’s been complaining about my spending so much time with Tess, about the job.”

“I hear ya.”

“We had a big fight last night and then she ended it.”

Dicky reached out and patted his hand. “You’re a good looking guy, Ben. You’ll find someone new.”

“Thanks.”

As he walked away, an idea dawned on Dicky. He thought about it for a while then began to--he thought--subtly put it into action. A week later, he found himself at a swanky dinner place with Ben and Tess both. “So this is nice, right?”

“You hate places like this,” Tess said. 

He shrugged. They ordered drinks and then dinner. As it arrived he cursed and lifted his beeper. “Damn, sorry, guys.”

“What is it?” Tess looked concerned, then scrabbled for her own beeper. 

“No, it’s not about that. Cop stuff. I gotta go. Have them doggie bag that, will ya? I’ll pick it up later from you. Hey, dinner’s on me, all right? Bye.” He kissed Tess’s hair and took off, trying in vain to hide his grin. This was working out well.

The next day Ben cornered him at the court house. “Dicky.”

“Ben. Tess with you?”

“She’s on her way. We’ve got court in a few minutes. I wanted to talk to you first.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I know what you’re doing. And while I appreciate it, Dicky, it’s maybe not a good thing.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You’re trying to set me and Tess up. You think I haven’t noticed the matchmaking? You even got us on a ‘date’ last night. Very smooth, by the way.”

Dicky shrugged. “I thought so,” he copped to it. “How’d it go?”

“We had a good time. We always do when we go out. As friends, Dicky. We’re friends. I like Tess. But we decided long ago not to date.”

“Why not? You’re perfect for each other.”

“Because I sign?”

“Because you’re a good guy, Ben, and you treat Tess well. The signing helps,” he admitted. 

Ben smiled. “Thanks. We actually had this talk, Tess and I. We figured it would get too strange if we dated. Especially if it didn’t work out. So we’re just friends.”

“Maybe it’s time to change that?”

Ben shook his head in fond exasperation as Tess joined them.

“What are you talking about?”

“Just guy stuff.” They went to the courtroom. 

Dicky stopped trying to push the two of them together but he found himself hanging out with the pair more and more. He got closer to Ben on his own as well. Though Ben still didn’t get along well with John, not like Tess did. They were at Dicky’s, sipping beers and eating pizza, when there was a knock on the door. He got up, one slice still in his hand. 

“John, don’t you eat my next slice!” He opened the door. “Tess!” He saw Ben stand out of the corner of his eye. 

“I brought beer.” She hefted a six pack.

“Great. But what will you drink?” He smiled and opened the door wider, letting her in. They all settled back. The beer flowed, the talk happened--both with hands and mouths--and the pizza got eaten. John got tired and went to the corner to sleep. Dicky found himself with a slumping Tess in his arms. 

“Hey.” He nudged her. “Wanna stay here tonight? Invite’s for you too, Ben.”

“I should get home,” Tess signed. 

“Me too,” Ben added, trying to stand. 

“What’s the matter, afraid you’ll have to eat kibble for breakfast?”

“Not enough room,” she said. 

“We’ll make room. I’ll take the couch.”

Ben suddenly peered at him. “If this is another attempt--”

“Relax. It’s not.” They got Tess up and into the bed. She cuddled down. 

He and Ben stood there then Dicky snorted. “We’re all grown ups here. And the bed is fairly big. Promise you won’t kick?” 

So that’s how he had ended up in bed with the two of them for the first time. They had all been sheepish and embarrassed the next morning, Tess nearly flying out the door as soon as she was up. Ben’s face was the color of a tomato the next two days whenever he saw Dicky. However, the friendship stayed. They kept meeting, at Tess’s house most often. One rare night off, they rented a few movies, made popcorn and ended up having a massive popcorn throwing fight. Dicky hadn’t laughed like that in a long time. Not since Kay died for sure. 

A week later, he forced both of them to go home for the weekend. He dropped by Saturday afternoon at Tess’s house. 

“Ah, Tess!” He cried out as he saw the legal papers and briefs all over her living room. “You’re working?”

“I have to get some stuff done for Monday.”

“C’mon. You’re coming with me and you’re having fun whether you want to or not.” He stopped to call Ben then pulled her out, still in her sweatshirts and jeans. They met up with Ben in the park, where they watched a softball game, then ate hot dogs and ice cream for dinner. The three of them were relaxed and happy when they got back to Tess’s. She excused herself, saying she was all sweaty from the day and had gotten mustard on her jeans. 

Ben and Dicky stretched out on the couch. “Now that’s how you have some fun. Next time I’ll have to bring John too.”

Ben raised his eyebrows and shook his head. A few minutes later he gasped, audibly. Dicky followed his line of sight and had to bite back his own exhalation. Tess was wearing a loose fitting robe, one bare leg showing through. She had let her hair down and her glasses were off. She looked stunning. She seemed to notice the two men’s attention. She blushed. 

“Sorry. I should have put on something else,” she signed. 

“Gotta say,” Dicky cleared his throat. “I kinda like this look on you. Ben?”

Ben was just staring. At the repetition of his name, he jerked. “What? Oh yeah, looks good.”

Tess smiled. “Thanks.”

“I should go,” Ben said abruptly, standing. 

“It’s early yet. We should watch a movie or something.”

Ben signed furiously at Tess, too fast for Dicky to keep up. She signed back just as fast. He got irritated. “Hey! It’s rude to talk behind someone’s back you know.”

“Sorry, Dicky. Gotta go.”

He reached out and snagged Ben before he could get away. The two of them stumbled and he lost his balance, the pair falling. Unfortunately Tess had come up behind them and they sort of fell on top of her. 

“Ow!” She shouted. 

“Sorry, sorry!” They both called as they tried to get up. That only led to different positions. Dicky found himself wedged between them, feeling Tess’s breasts against his back and the heat of Ben’s now obvious arousal against his thigh. He froze. Both of them seemed to feel it. No one moved. Then Tess brought his face around and kissed him. When it ended, she moved her neck past him, pulled Ben in and kissed him too. 

Dicky watched and did not feel jealous. He did not feel anger. He felt…aroused. Tess pulled back and made a gesture to Ben. Who blushed furiously and shook his head no. 

“Ben.”

“No, Tess.”

“No what?” Dicky asked.

“He likes you,” she said. 

“…What?” He looked at Ben. “I thought you were straight. Didn’t you have a girlfriend.”

“I am! I did!”

“But you like me?”

“You turn him on,” Tess said, pushing them together. “Kiss.”

“Tess!” Both men shouted. 

“I like you both. Ben, you like Dicky.”

“What about Dicky?” Dicky asked. 

“Ben’s cute. Get past your prejudice.”

He shook his head. “Tess…”

“Just kiss him. If you hate it, I’ll let it go, I swear.”

“You are so stubborn--!” But she kept staring at him with that look on her face. “You know she’s going to make us do this.”

“I know,” Ben said ruefully. So they leaned in and pecked each other on the lips. 

“That was pathetic. Try again.”

Dicky almost growled at her, then grabbed Ben and kissed him hard. He found himself enjoying it, not having to be careful. It did turn him on but in a different way from women did. He pulled back slowly, not wanting to see the look of triumph on Tess’s face. Which he did the instant he looked back. He shook his head and sighed. 

“Can we go upstairs at least?”

“What? You think we’re going to need a bed?” Tess got up and held her hands out to both of them. They got up and followed her upstairs. 

The next few hours were the strangest and most erotic of Dicky’s life. Nothing, no lover that had come before, compared. Tess and Ben overwhelmed him. He tried to reciprocate and even sometimes managed it--priding himself on being a good lover, able to satisfy his bed partners--but then one of them would do something and he would lose it. As he made love to Tess, Ben caressed them both, hands busy. Dicky let himself be kissed by both male and female mouths, then found himself seeking them out. 

As they came down from their orgasms, Dicky struggled to get out of the embrace, but the two of them took care of him. And that all led to this moment, he thought. 

He half sat up, looking at first one, then the other. “You guys set me up!”

Tess and Ben looked at each other. “Who, us?” Tess signed. 

“All this time I’ve been trying to get you two together and you’ve been trying to get to me?” Dicky was incredulous. Then he grinned. “Could have just bought me a beer.” He pulled them both close and kissed first Ben, then Tess. “Batter up,” he quipped, pulling them back down into the bed with him once again. 

 

End


End file.
